1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the catalytic carbonylation of acrylic acid to form methylmalonic acid.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Methylmalonic acid is used for the preparation of pterosine C as discussed in Canadian Journal of Chemistry 1984, 62, 1945. Methylamalonic acid is also used in the formulation of special coatings intended for the detection of temperature rises as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,489. Some metal salts of methylmalonic acid exhibit fungicidal properties as discussed in DE-A-954,462.